A Thousand Miles
by yeknodelttil
Summary: A Thousand Miles can’t be that far!


**A Thousand Miles**

Title: A Thousand Miles

Author: yeknodelttil

Series: Stargate SG1

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Characters: Jack/Sam

Spoilers: Family/ Divide and Conquer/ The Light/ Affinity/Threads

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own them, So pretty please don't sue!

Author's Note: I miss Jack O'Neill! I don't own that wonderful song that gave me the inspiration to this fic – 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton. Oh yea this is my first SG-1 fic. I would like to thank Rex who has helped me think out plot lines and put up with my nutty nature.

Summary: A Thousand Miles can't be that far!

A Thousand Miles 

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter was seated on her former CO's couch, and speaking of her former CO she was enjoying a long chat with him.

"Are you driving?" She asked suddenly aware of the fact that there was a hell of a lot of background noise. "It dangerous to talk on your phone while you're driving General you know that!"

"I've got my hands free set on, geeze Carter you're like a mother hen." Sam could almost see his expression. "I popped out for some groceries, the cupboards bare. Speaking of which how are you looking after my house?"

"Its still in one piece. I've followed all your instructions like a good little 2IC. Don't water the plants, guard the Simpsons and make sure Daniel can't get at the beer." She laughed, moving around to get more comfortable.

"I bet Teal'c that you would've thrown out the Simpsons by now." She laughed more. "You've just cost me 50 dollars."

"So you didn't bet on 'curling' this time? But can throw them if you really want me to…" She trailed of imagining his horrified expression.

"You wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't I?"

"I order you not to!"

"You're not in charge any more!" She stifled a giggle at his muffled curses. "I wish I could talk to you in person. I miss you sir." Sam hesitantly admitted to him.

"I miss you too Carter." She could hear the seriousness in his voice; this really was a touchy area for them both.

"Really Sir?"

"You had doubts?"

"I was sure you…"

"Ach! I'm sure we've had this conversation before." After a few moments of silence Jack spoke up again. "How's Mark?"

"He's still angry with me for breaking up with Pete. As far as I'm concerned I really don't care what he thinks." Sam leaned forward on the couch, clutching the receiver tightly.

"Sam…" Jack began.

"Jack, when I broke up with Pete it was something I'd been thinking about for a long time, besides you had Kerry," She heard Jack draw breath sharply at the same moment she winced. "Believe me it was only partly to do with what we left in that room, other things were involved as well."

"How's Colorado?" Sam was grateful that Jack wanted to change the subject.

"Dull, it's not the same since you left. Could you do something for me Sir?"

"Sure, anything, you know that."

"Will you have a word with Landry and tell him to stop Mitchell flirting with me."

"He does what! He could get you court martialed." She heard the tone in his voice and she smiled. He was prone to jealousy bouts, either that or over protectiveness.

"Don't worry Jack, I can hold my own. How's Washington?" She relaxed back into the couch.

"Oh you know, endless paperwork, log hours, constant boredom, no one to annoy. It doesn't feel right."

"Are you planning a visit soon? I know Daniel has some new artefacts that need to be fiddled with and broken." She teased.

"I've got a full schedule. This week's packed with important stuff. Damn memos came through. I'll be right back just disconnecting the hands free." Sam heard buzzing momentarily before his voice came back through. "Believe me I want to come home, see Danny, Teal'c…you."

"I want to see you too, sir." Sam walked towards the windows over looking Jack's back garden.

"Oh fer cryin' out loud." She heard him curse into the phone.

"Sir?" She asked shocked her eyes widening.

"The groceries fell out Carter." She started to laugh at the picture it brought to her mind. "You think its funny Carter?"

"Yes sir, I'm just imagining you picking up your groceries in the middle of Washington."

"I'm glad it sounds funny to you." He muttered sarcastically. Truth was he was always glad to hear her laugh after a whole month of not seeing her in person, sure they talked everyday but it wasn't the same.

"What's that rustling noise?"

"For you're information Carter I'm trying to carry my groceries to the door and hold the phone at the same time."

"I wish I could see that."

"I bet you would."

"Jack I wish that…" At that moment the doorbell decided to ring and shake her out of her thoughts. "Hang on Jack there's someone at the door." Sam stood and slowly walked to the door. "Its probably Daniel with another of his theories…" Sam reluctantly opened the door. "Jack I'm gonna have to call you back." She said with a grin.

"I hope its nothing serious."

"No, I've just got this man on my doorstep, holding a bag of groceries while trying to talk into his phone." Her grin turned into a huge smile.

"Really? Your doorstep?"

"Yes, I think he's a little lost…"

"I always did say I get lost every time I go to Washington." He barely managed to get the words out before he had an eager blonde kissing him senseless, instinctively he deepened the kiss. The groceries and phones clattering to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her crushing her tightly to him. When they broke apart he said the first thing that came to him. "Your doorstep?" She laughed.

"I thought you had a full schedule of important things?"

"Yea I do, see you. Very important on my list. You didn't answer my question, it can only be your doorstep if we're married."

"Jack…I…did you…"

"Look I can't get on one knee but now that we can finally do this…" He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I nearly lost you once because I was too pig headed to do anything about the regs, now they aren't a problem after nine years and I can finally tell you to your face that I love you so Sam will you marry me?" Sam reached dup and brought his lips down to here for a brief but passionate kiss.

"If it'll mean it becomes my doorstep. Of course I will, I love you too." Jack's face nearly split in two because of his grin. He reached into his pocket, then he paused and reached into the other one. Sam watched as panic and shock registered on his face.

"It gotta be here somewhere." Sam snorted, he looked in the grocery bag then it dawned on him. "Be right back." He ran to his truck and reaching into the glove compartment pulled out a small box. On the way bag he picked up his phone and slipped it into his pocket. "Sorry it wasn't perfect like Pete's." He whispered as he slipped the sapphire ring onto her finger.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She pulled him inside the house. "I suppose I'll have to move the rest of my things here now…"

"Yea sure ya betcha!" He answered as the door closed behind them.

Finally after nine long years of waiting they had finally been given what they had both wanted; a chance for something more that should have been given to them a long time ago as payment for their services to the world that had cost them countless friends and nearly cost them each other.

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

**The End**


End file.
